Heaven's Here With You
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Alaric's sister, Riley, returns to Mystic falls with a dark mission to break Stefan's heart. What happens when she ends up falling hard... and there's no way out? Is it true that love really can overcome anything? Stefan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Riley Saltzman took a slow step into Mystic Grill, eyes examining the place. Nothing really seemed to have changed. There were the same laughing people sitting at the bar enjoying a drink, the same drinks being ordered. She shifted her gaze to an empty stool at the bar and bit her lip, fighting back tears. _He _proposed at that exact spot. _Mark._

It wasn't the most romantic of locations, but it was perfect. _He was perfect._

Riley trembled as the memories filled her thoughts for the shortest of moments, overwhelming her. This town sparked up too many memories, too many _horrific _memories.

After taking a deep breath, Riley collected herself. She was in Mystic Falls for a very important reason, and couldn't screw this up. She was aware of the terrifying consequences she would be facing if she wasn't able to do what she was asked. So, reluctantly, Riley took shaky steps towards the bar, standing by that empty seat, _Mark's _seat, that would forever be empty from now on. Just like her heart.

She quickly ordered something for takeout and pulled out her cell phone, sending a text to an anonymous contact as she waited.

_Just got to Mystic Falls, _Riley sent.

The reply came almost immediately. _Perfect. You know what to do… and who to look for. _

She bit her lip. _Of course. I will talk to you when I get the information you want._

A voice from behind startled Riley, causing her to jump slightly. "Hello. I don't think I've seen you around town," the man greeted kindly. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you," he said coolly. Riley rolled her eyes, not in the mood to meet anyone new at the moment. She forced a smile and turned around to look at the man. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

It was _Stefan Salvatore._

She would recognize that face anywhere, yet she had never actually met him until now.

A gentle smile curved on his lips as he looked at Riley, though it never truly reached his hazel eyes. His gaze was soft yet dominant, which made her feel as if he was staring _into _her. It caused the smallest of tingles to run up Riley's spine.

"No problem," she said nonchalantly, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, I haven't been around here in about a year. I'm Riley."

Stefan continued to grin and extended his hand. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Riley's face lit up with recognition as she shook his hand. "Salvatore… as in the family from the 1800'S?"

"Yup, the original Stefan Salvatore is an ancestor of mine."

Riley nodded, acting interested. Of course she knew that was a lie. She knew _everything _about Stefan Salvatore, right down to his dark secret. Just the thought of it was enough to make her gag. She hated vampires, so she hated him. End of story. And that was why she was here, wasn't it? This was some sort of sick revenge, a self resolution. But did Stefan Salvatore, the calm one who yearned for his lost humanity deserve this?

_Of course, _Riley told herself. _They're all the same. _

"That's so interesting," she commented, looking up at him with wide eyes. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a fire ignite in his eyes, a rare excitement in those fathomless pools of emerald green that died out almost the moment it had appeared. But she saw it.

"So, uh, whyare you back in Mystic Falls?" Stefan questioned, struggling to form words. He was staring at… perfection. Bright green eyes looked back into his, and his vision became completely clouded. Her eyes were the color of leaves when they were held up to the sun, almost glowing. There was a deep shade of cerulean blue speckled in her irises, and all that Stefan could do was stare. He had the sudden urge to step closer, and run his fingers through her amber hair, to press her body tight against his. But he didn't move. He _couldn't _move. Somewhere distantly in his mind, he kept repeating _Elena_ over and over again.

A genuine smile began to play on Riley's lips as their eyes locked. _What color eyes does he have? _She wondered absently. They were green like hers, but when she first met him they seemed to be hazel. Then they became a vibrant emerald shade. Now, as she looked into them, she saw a myriad of greens and browns. It was hypnotizing.

The sudden spell between them was suddenly broken when Stefan's gaze quickly turned to her neck, where a drop of blood started to slowly trickle down the side, almost _teasing _him. "What happened?" he barely whispered. If Riley hadn't been standing so close, his voice would not have been audible.

"Oh… I got into a fight earlier," she replied nervously, beginning to sweat as she saw his hungry expression. An _all too familiar _one.

"Oh," he said absently, his concentration on that one drop of blood. He licked his lips involuntarily. Riley tensed up, and Stefan could sense her fear almost immediately. "I… I should go," he muttered before turning around and walking out the door.

She watched as Stefan left, her gaze filled with amusement. She'd met Stefan Salvatore, and already every thought circled around him.

_No distractions! _She scolded herself. _You're here for a reason._

So, taking a deep breath, Riley buried all of those feelings deep inside.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tell me what you think! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan rushed back to the boarding house, biting his lip. He had obviously felt _something _beyond words for Riley, the girl he had only met about twenty minutes ago.

_I'm just hungry, _he told himself repeatedly. _I was sensing her blood. That's it._

After a little while, Stefan convinced himself that that was all he was feeling, though his footsteps remained clumsy and his hands were shaky. He slowly entered the boarding house. An eerie silence filled the place as Stefan walked in. He listened closely for anyone and heard a sharp intake of breath coming from upstairs.

"Anyone here?" he called, looking around. A few moments later, Elena and Damon emerged, staring at Stefan. Damon's expression was completely unreadable and Elena had a look of anger and frustration on her face as she glared at Damon. Her cheeks were flushed, dark hair slightly disheveled. Stefan raised a brow in suspicion, feeling a pang of jealousy when he realized all of Elena's concentration was on his brother.

"Hello Stefan," Damon said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Stefan simply nodded as his eyes scanned over Elena, head to toe. He noticed the way she continued to shift her weight between feet, the way she impatiently tapped her fingers against the sides of her thighs.

"Hey," he said, sounding a little upset as he looked at the two of them. "You guys are obviously in the middle of something. Didn't mean to interrupt." Stefan took a deep breath and started walking upstairs when Elena finally seemed to realize he was in the room, an alert expression showing on her face.

"No… you didn't interrupt anything. Damon was just being an ass, as usual," Elena mumbled, taking Stefan's hand and squeezing tight, casting another quick glare at Damon. "Let's go upstairs, Stefan."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Stefan just prayed it wasn't _sexual tension _filling the room as he headed upstairs, not looking back at Elena once, knowing he'd only see her staring at his brother for some unknown reason.

"Are you okay, Stefan?" she asked once they got into his room, acting as if nothing had happened downstairs. "You seem kind of tense."

"I'm just hungry," he responded instantly, trying to block out the images of Riley as they began to flood in. "Hey… why were you here today with Damon? You could have called me…,"

Elena shook her head, biting her lip. She didn't know what to say. Could she really tell him what had happened when he looked at her with such a concerned and insecure expression? Quickly, Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, pulling him in for a molten kiss. She knew that when Stefan's hunger was strong, so were his desires. So, she used it as a –very successful- distraction.

Stefan kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly, every other thought forgotten as he gave in to the comfort Elena's lips always brought.

Well, _almost _every thought.

…

Riley walked through the town square the next morning, a slight smile playing on her lips. Everything so far was going well in Mystic Falls. She knew it wouldn't be long before she had Stefan Salvatore wrapped around her finger, and her mission would be completed.

Designer sunglasses covered her green eyes as she strutted along the sidewalk, curly amber hair lazily blowing behind her. Skinny jeans hugged Riley's legs, exemplifying every curve. She wore a black vest over a white camisole, that confident smirk never leaving her red lips.

"Well look who it is," a bitter voice behind Riley said. She turned around, only to meet Jules's bird-like stare.

Riley cringed at the sight of Jules as the images from the previous day filled her mind. Upon first arriving, Riley had gotten into a violent fight with Jules over something ridiculous neither of them could remember. That fight had resulted in Jules nicking Riley in the neck with a knife; the wound that had caused Stefan to rush out of the grill.

"Hello Jules," Riley greeted coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, let's skip the greetings, shall we?" Jules said, face indifferent. "I know about you… more than you think. So, I'd just like to give you a warning not to get on my bad side, because I have _certain _information that I can tell _certain _people."

Riley raised an eyebrow, glaring. "What do you know?"

Jules shrugged and suddenly turned her attention to someone beyond Riley, faking a smile. Riley turned to see who Jules was looking at and saw him.

Stefan.

He was talking on his cell phone, smiling to himself during the entire conversation. Occasionally he would bite his lip, his expression becoming sinfully dark.

As she watched Stefan, the strangest feeling rushed through Riley, and she _hated _it. It was jealousy, without a doubt. Why would this be bothering her? Eventually Stefan lifted his gaze and was met with Riley's, and time seemed to freeze. He quickly mumbled something into his phone and hung up, putting it back into his pocket, eyes never leaving hers.

Jules smirked and waved Stefan over, still faking a smile. He looked at Jules with confusion but stepped over to them, eyes falling back on Riley. She faintly grinned at him.

"Hey," Stefan said quietly, directing it to her.

"You're stupid for trusting her, you know?" Jules implied, breaking their sudden connection. "You barely know her and yet here you are, gazing at her like you're both in some episode of… _The Young and the Restless! _It's kind of disgusting. And, you're being stupid."

Stefan raised a brow and glanced in Jules's direction. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you have no clue!" Jules snapped. "You keep staring at her… It's creepy. I'm just saying it's a mistake to trust her. She knows things you don't, Stefan. You should listen to me sometime." And with that, she stormed away angrily, leaving him and Riley alone.

"Jules doesn't know what she's talking about," she said nonchalantly, looking up at Stefan, hoping to see no suspicion on his face.

"Oh, I know. Jules is just… well, Jules," he chuckled, his expression still oblivious, causing a sudden wave of guilt to course through Riley as she looked at him. "Besides, I feel that I can trust you over her."

His hazel eyes met hers and Riley felt as if she was falling. She was about to open her mouth and scream _no _right then and there, and tell him that he shouldn't be there, trusting her. But she kept her lips sealed, and just looked at Stefan. Why did she feel such a connection to this man she had met only a night ago?

"Yes," Riley agreed, stepping away from him hurriedly, surprised by the strange tugging in her heart she had just felt. She started to walk down the street slowly and he followed right next to her, keeping up at a perfect pace.

"So when were you here last?" Stefan asked politely, trying to create small talk. His nerves were gnawing him from the inside out. He didn't know what to say to her, yet the moment wasn't awkward. They shared a perfectly comfortable silence before she started to speak.

"About a year ago," Riley answered simply, burying her hands in her pockets. She didn't say anything else, not wanting to be overwhelmed with the haunting memories of Mark, the man who took her heart to the grave with him. She took a shaky breath and looked down at her feet. It was then that she noticed her and Stefan were walking perfectly in sync. A slow smile crept on Riley's lips as she made note of it.

Stefan noticed the smug smile form on Riley's face and couldn't help but smile himself. He chuckled a bit as he turned to face her. "What?"

"Nothing." Riley still couldn't wipe that smile from her face as she looked up at Stefan, noticing the grin on his face also. She didn't know why he was smiling, and wished she knew what he was thinking. Was he thinking of her?

…

Stefan wondered if Riley was thinking of him. That smile on her face was _contagious, _and he found his body rushing with a sudden heat. If he was a human he would have been blushing furiously for no apparent reason, no doubt. She just had that affect on him.

He didn't know what it was with Riley, but that amber colored hair, combined with her gorgeous porcelain face, with those green eyes burning through her sunglasses… it was almost _too much _for him. He felt like a captive in her beauty, lost in it, unable to find a way out. Though in all honesty, he didn't _want _a way out.

Eventually, both of their steps slowed–at the same time, of course- and they turned to face each other, caught up in the heat of this strange moment. Those distantly smug grins were still on their faces.

"What are you thinking?" Riley asked shakily, her eyes falling on his lips. She had the sudden temptation to lift her hand up, to hold the side of his face, and run her trembling fingers through his hair. She absently licked her lips.

"What?" Stefan heard Riley's voice singing through his ears, though he couldn't interpret them. His mind was hazed over, his attention fully on her, overtaken with a strange desire the moment he saw her lick her lips. He didn't even notice when he started to lean closer to Riley. It all just felt so _natural._

She was completely lost in it too. Her heart sped up the moment she saw that look in Stefan's eyes, the way his posture changed, the way his bottom lip started to tremble ever so slightly in anticipation. She found herself leaning closer also, eyes slowly closing. The moment felt perfectly surreal. Everything else was forgotten.

Suddenly, when their foreheads just started to touch, Riley was brought back into reality. She immediately jumped back, shocked and disgusted with herself. She was shaking. She was confused. She was _furious_.

Finally Stefan opened his eyes also, staring at Riley with just as much confusion. The moment their eyes met, that strange spark rushed through them both again.

They looked away immediately.

.

.

.

_**A/N: There's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! I know where to take this story thanks to the RP so please tell me if you want me to continue! Each comment means so much to me… Good or bad! I look forward to every single one :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sara**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_When there's nowhere else to run__  
><em>_Is there room for one more son__  
><em>_One more son__  
><em>_If you can hold on__  
><em>_If you can hold on, hold on__  
><em>_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go__  
><em>_You know, you know - no you don't, you don't__  
><em>_I wanna shine on in the hearts of men__  
><em>_I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand_

_Another head aches, another heart breaks__  
><em>_I am so much older than I can take__  
><em>_And my affection, well it comes and goes__  
><em>_I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

_Help me out__  
><em>_Yeah, you know you got to help me out"_

_._

Song: "All These Things that I've Done" by The Killers

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

They both ended up in a bar.

After Riley asked him if there was anything interesting to do in town, Stefan's first thought was going to Mystic Grill for a beer… or six. He definitely needed it after what had previously happened. Neither of them wanted to talk about it or try to figure out how they ended up nearly kissing in the middle of the sidewalk. They'd rather forget, and alcohol seemed to be a good diversion.

So, now, here they were, downing drink after drink and laughing about absolutely nothing, careless and cloudy. Blissfully ignorant smiles were glued to their faces as they gripped the shots in each of their hands.

"Okay, ready?" Riley asked, slightly smirking. Stefan nodded, his eyes locked on hers as she counted off. "One… two…" Her fingers twitched against the glass. "Three!"

With lighting fast movement, Riley brought the glass to her lips, downing its contents. She slammed it back to the table, puckering her lips slightly from the bitterness. She beat him by about a second.

"This isn't fair!" Stefan joked, whining playfully. "I'm not used to this!"

Riley simply laughed, her eyes lighting up. "Oh… that's right! You're _underage, _Mr. Salvatore!"

"Yupppp," he slurred, nodding. "High school student." They both knew this was a lie, though Riley simply shrugged. "But don't tell…" Stefan lazily placed a finger to his lips, smiling through half-closed lids.

"Wait!" Riley shouted, staring at him with a look as serious as she could muster. "What if the cops came then?"

He raised a brow, thinking about this. He gestured with his finger for her to lean closer, and she followed. Stefan smirked and brought his lips close to the portal of her ear, whispering. "Your name is, uh, Angelina. I'm Jared. We're both from a college up in Boston, and we're back in The Falls to visit your hometown. We're _so _in love and couldn't manage to go anywhere without being together, so I tagged along."

Riley giggled at this, feeling chills run along her spine as Stefan's breath tickled her ear. She raised her arm, wrapping it around his shoulders, her hand resting on the back of his neck, threatening to tangle in the back of his hair. She leaned impossibly close, so that her lips were against Stefan's ear now also. "I like the way you think, _Jared._"

He smirked, moving back a bit so his eyes met her sage green ones. "So beautiful, Angie…," he whispered teasingly, wrapping his arms around her waist. The action accidentally pulled them even closer, chest to chest. Stefan could feel her every shallow breath tickle his lips, causing his body to tremble slightly. Riley then brought her hands up, so that they were running through Stefan's perfectly soft hair. She could feel his heart beating in sync with hers, racing. Their faces were mere inches apart, some sort of magnetic desire pulling them closer to one another.

In the last second, Riley was the one to come to her senses—_again. _Pulling away abruptly, she got off of the barstool and made her way to the dance floor, acting as if nothing had just happened. "Well," she yelled, turning around with a playful grin. "You coming?"

Caught off guard but still notably drunk, Stefan nodded, brushing it off. "You know itttt!" He laughed a bit and stumbled off of the stool, making his way over to her. She grinned and immediately wrapped her arms back around his neck, staring up at him with innocent eyes.

Stefan grinned as he wrapped his arms back around Riley's waist, the slow song gradually coming to an end though they continued to dance. Their steps were sloppy and she kept stepping on his feet though they really couldn't care less.

Suddenly, a fast song came on and Riley's entire face glowed with excitement. "So, Jared… want to show Angelina you're worth keeping around?"

Stefan laughed, shaking his head. "C'mon Angie… we've been together for _three years… _you know I can't dance for my life!"

Riley raised her brows in amusement, eyeing him curiously. "Three years?" Stefan chuckled, shaking his head in agreement. She shrugged, leaning close and whispering, "Must be for the money…"

"Just keep telling yourself that, babe."

Riley snickered at Stefan's comment, the rest of the night passing in a simple blur of longing glances, flirtation, and teasing.

Stefan didn't think of Elena _once _that night.

_He was screwed._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**A/N: There's the chapter! I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it! I was in a rush tonight so I hope it turned out okay! Please review so I know whether to continue or not!  
><strong>_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_ :)


	4. Chapter 4

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful__  
><em>_Stop me and steal my breath.__  
><em>_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky__  
><em>_Never revealing their depth.__  
><em>_Tell me that we belong together,__  
><em>_Dress it up with the trappings of love.__  
><em>_I'll be captivated,__  
><em>_I'll hang from your lips,__  
><em>_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

Song: "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The next morning meant a hangover for Riley. She groaned in aggravation as she slowly woke, burying her face in the pillows. The small stream of sunlight coming through the closed window was too bright. She hatedfeeling like this, yet in an odd way, <em>she felt good. <em>She couldn't get rid of that warm feeling that radiated through her, ever since Stefan wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear last night. She had to admit that Stefan Salvatore could be _very _charming when he wanted to be, causing a slow smile to curl on her lips.

_No, _she reminded herself abruptly. _No distractions. You're here for a reason, Riley._

She sighed, slowly forcing herself to sit up. There was a dull ache rushing through her head, and it bothered her. There was a part of her that faintly wondered if this head ache was caused by the hangover, or from her desperation to see him again. Of course, she pushed that aside. She could _not _be feeling any longing for Stefan; she hated everything about his existence.

"Just finish up here and then you'll be one step closer to being set free," Riley muttered to herself.

…

Stefan stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He anxiously brushed his dripping hair from his forehead, letting out a deep breath of frustration. He had hoped that the shower could help clear his head about _her, _but did absolutely nothing. He couldn't stop thinking about Riley, no matter how hard he tried.

There was just something about her that drew him in: her playful green eyes, hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a tumbling sea of amber, that alluring smile…

It was overwhelming.

Taking a shaky breath, Stefan sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. He did _not _want to feel this, but he felt his resolve breaking. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to pull Riley's body flush against his, placing a desperate, breathless kiss on her lips. Those perfect, _tempting _lips…

Suddenly the feel of cool hands on his shoulders caused Stefan to jump. He quickly turned his head to be met with Elena's warm eyes. "You okay?" she whispered, gently running her thumb along his bottom lip, kissing him softly.

Elena's simple action was enough to magnify Stefan's consuming guilt, as he thought about someone else's lips he wanted to press his against. When he closed his eyes, he didn't see _Elena._

He saw _her._

He quickly pulled away, staring at the floor, thoughts racing. Elena bit her lip as she looked over at him, feeling her nerves take over. Did he know…?

Of course he didn't know about _that. _How would he?

"You okay?" she repeated, rubbing his shoulders softly, placing a gentle kiss there. Stefan sighed.

"Yes… I'm sorry. Just thinking."

Elena nodded, slowly moving her lips to Stefan's neck. "Do you need a distraction?" she asked innocently, though they both knew the intentions behind her words.

Stefan shook his head. "No thanks… I'll come downstairs in a minute. Once I get dressed." He placed a quick peck on Elena's lips before she got up and headed downstairs. Her nerves were running wild, stress taking over. Stefan was acting different, distant, distracted… she was just praying that he hadn't found out about…

Elena was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by the feel of Damon's cool hand on her shoulder. "Elena…," he whispered, looking at her with that knowing smirk that always seemed to melt her insides. She instantly tilted her head up to meet his lips in a kiss, but he dodged her.

For the fifth time this week.

She huffed in frustration, stepping past him heatedly. Damon sighed sadly as he grabbed her hand. "I wanted to talk to you," he said simply, looking at her flatly.

Elena took a deep breath, meeting his eyes with a glare. "About _what?_"

"You're in love with Stefan. Do you _not _see the problem in all of this?" he asked, trying to put on his mask of arrogance, though it was failing. She did that to him.

"I do…," was all Elena could say in response. Luckily, the sound of the ringing doorbell saved her. "I'll get it for you guys." She quickly brushed past Damon, making her way to the parlor and to the front door.

She opened it slowly, and was met with forest green eyes. The girl on the doorstep looked Elena over cautiously, nodding nervously. "Hello?" Elena said hesitantly.

She brushed her red hair behind her ears, forcing a smile. "You must be Elena…" She nodded in response. "I'm Riley… Saltzman." She reluctantly extended her hand.

Elena shook her hand, a smile finally coming across her face. "Are you related to Alaric Saltzman?" Riley smiled a bit and nodded.

"He's my brother."

Her face lit up. "Oh, wow! Come in, Riley." Elena smiled warmly, stepping aside. Riley also forced a grin as she stepped in, peeking around for the only person she truly came here for. _Stefan. _And, as if by magic, he appeared at the top of the staircase, eyes going wide in shock as his eyes fell on her. She smiled genuinely this time, waving slightly. Stefan grinned back, nodding as he descended down the stairs, eyes on her the whole time.

"Hey, Riley," he said softly.

"Hi." Her voice sounded simple and flat to any other person, but there was a certain tone to it that Stefan picked up on that caused a rush of warmth to fill his chest. Elena noticed their wordless exchange and looked between them in confusion.

"You know each other?"

Stefan nodded, opening his mouth to explain when suddenly Riley was pushed against the wall, Damon staring at her with eyes full of fury. "Who invited her in?" he demanded. "She could hurt Elena!"

"Damon, let go," Stefan said calmly, though the words ended up escaping him as a possessive growl. "She's my friend…"

He shook his head, slamming Riley against the wall again harshly. Elena gasped. "Damon…"

"You can't trust _anyone! _You don't let random people in, Elena! What the hell were you thinking?" His grip tightened around Riley's neck and she coughed slightly. Stefan snarled, pushing his brother off of her.

"Get your hands off of her!" he shouted, holding Riley up before she could fall. Elena eyed the two suspiciously, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy over the concern Stefan had for the girl who Damon was now trying to hurt.

Damon lunged for Riley again.

…

Riley ended up sitting on the front porch of the Salvatore boarding house, running her fingers along a spot on her arm that she knew was bruising. She cringed as she remembered the vicious look in Damon's eyes.

Another reason to hate vampires.

Stefan slowly made his way out of the front door, holding a wetted rag. He sat beside her with a solemn look on your face. He wordlessly lifted his fingers to tilt her face toward him as he started to wipe away some blood from her nose where Damon had hit her. She winced a bit but relaxed from his soothing strokes, feeling a strange rush when his fingers accidentally brushed against her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan finally asked, obviously angered and guilty over the situation. "I'm so sorry about Damon. He's the biggest ass I've ever-"

"Hey," Riley whispered, smiling slightly. "It wasn't your fault. And, yeah, I'm okay. Just a few bruises. I'll be okay. I'm a trooper."

Stefan half smiled, nodding slowly. "Why don't I walk you home… just to make sure you're alright?" His eyes met hers hopefully.

Riley's head immediately screamed, _No! _to her though she didn't listen to it. "That would be nice. I'd like that." She grinned at him, slowly standing up. Stefan stood up next as they walked side-by-side, taking a shortcut through the woods.

There was a comfortable silence for a long moment as they both walked above the crunching leaves, watching as their steps fell in sync. Stefan glanced over at Riley. "So, uh, why did you want to stop by the boardinghouse today anyways?"

She shrugged. "You told me where you lived. I guess I was just kind of curious. And I wanted to see you." Stefan shot her a curious smile. "You're the closest thing to a friend I have here."

He smiled to himself and then at her. The way he was looking at her caused Riley's heart to skip a beat. With a bit of hesitation, Stefan slowly lifted his hand to entwine with hers. "What are you doing?" Riley asked nervously, glancing over at him. She tried to ignore the little shockwaves that shot up her arm, straight to her heart.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "Do you feel it?" Stefan's voice quivered slightly as he spoke.

"Feel what?" Riley said flatly, acting as if she had no clue what he was talking about. But, oh, _she really did._

"So it's just me?" Stefan's voice was full of vulnerability and disappointment. "The sparks, the rush… the feel that something just snaps into place?" She bit her lip as he spoke, understanding this completely, though she really didn't want to at all. But she felt it too.

"I guess it is just you." She avoided his gaze as their steps slowed at the same time. Riley stood firmly in place while Stefan faced her, reading her like an open book.

"Then tell me you feel nothing for me," he demanded coolly. He felt a rush of confidence as he glared over at her, Elena gone from his mind completely. _It was only_ _Riley._

Her voice was flat as she spoke: "I feel absolutely nothing for you, Stefan. It's all in your head." And with that, she started walking ahead, taking a shaky breath. He looked after her in determination.

With a gentle yet forceful grip, Stefan grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him again. "Then prove it."

And with those words, his lips descended upon hers.

Every rational thought completely left Riley's mind the second their lips came in contact, her arms instantly wrapping around Stefan's neck. Chills rushed through her body as he added more pressure to the kiss, driving her mad with every sensual touch. She had never felt anything more amazing in all of her _life. _The moment was perfect. His lips were perfect. _He_ was perfect! _They were perfect._

Stefan's heart was beating faster than it ever had before in his entire life. His hands ran along Riley's back as they kissed heatedly, pulling her impossibly close to him. For once, nothing else mattered except for the girl standing here in his arms, their lips doing their own beautiful dance. Needing to be closer to her, he led them to the closest tree, trapping her body with his. He heard her sharply take in a much needed breath, lips trailing down her neck. Riley sighed deeply, fingers knotting in the back of his hair, the pleasurable shivers rushing up and down her spine, one after the other.

It was unbelievable.

Unforgettable.

Breathtaking.


	5. Chapter 5

_Halfway around the world__  
><em>_Lies the one thing that you want__  
><em>_Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down__  
><em>_First thing that arises in your mind while you awake__  
><em>_Bending you til you break__  
><em>_Let me hold you now_

_Baby close your eyes__  
><em>_Don't open til the morning light__  
><em>_Baby don't forget__  
><em>_You haven't lost it all yet_

_._

Song: "Syndicate" by The Fray

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Riley's eyes fluttered open, as she hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. She slowly turned around, absently letting her arm fall on the empty side of the bed.<p>

Of course Stefan wasn't there.

They hadn't let it go _there _last night, though there was a part of Riley that wanted more than anything to wake up only to find her head resting on Stefan's bare chest, body to body, flesh to flesh…

She suddenly realized that she was fantasizing about him, her cheeks flaming bright red. She couldn't let herself think that way. It was out of the question, and she knew that. But why did it take so much self convincing?

Feeling confused and cluttered, Riley poured herself a cup of coffee, pulling her curly hair out of the ponytail that was lazily holding it up. After getting ready, Riley decided to finally visit her brother, Alaric, again. Sure, things between them were extremely tense, but she knew that it would at least keep her mind off of _him _for a little while.

As if to haunt Riley's lingering thoughts, a knock came to the door of her hotel room, and she immediately knew who it was. She slowly approached the door, leaning against it for a long moment of hesitation. Reluctantly, she opened it, only to be met with Stefan's eyes, which almost seemed to be glowing with royal blue today. She always loved how they looked different every time she saw them…

"Hi," he said with a slight smile curling on his lips, taking Riley out of her wandering thoughts.

"Stefan," she sighed, avoiding his gaze. She quietly closed the door, stepping out into the hallway with him. "You shouldn't be here." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the floor.

Stefan looked at Riley in bafflement, looking down at her. He had woken up this morning with only one thing in mind, and that was her, of course. He practically had no control over what he was doing, his heart leading him right here, to where she was. And now she was being so cold…

It hurt.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked sadly, stepping closer. Riley immediately took a step back, still keeping her gaze averted. She _knew _that if she looked into Stefan's eyes she would give in completely. Everything about him made her feel weak in the knees, but his eyes, those fathomless eyes that looked different every time she saw him, were the gateway straight to her soul. The way he always looked at her was so overwhelming, and he wasn't even compelling her.

"Stefan," Riley said flatly, though her voice quivered a bit. "Last night was a mistake."

His jaw was set. "That's a lie, Riley."

"We can't be together."

"And why not?" Stefan stepped even closer, causing her back to hit the wall. He cupped her face in his hands, which forced Riley to look up at him. The second their eyes met, she felt her resolve breaking little by little, his eyes burning right into her, as usual.

"You don't know anything about me!" she shouted furiously, hating the way that he knew _exactly_ how to get to her already, her bottom lip quivering slightly when she saw that all too familiar look in his eyes.

"I know enough!" he responded, getting frustrated now, though they both started moving closer to one another, until Riley could feel Stefan's every breath ghosting against her lips. "And I don't care…," he whispered, his mood suddenly changing, anger subsiding quickly.

"It's a mistake," she breathed, her eyes closing slowly, giving in to her every instinct as she lifted her forehead so that it was resting against Stefan's. And, just as she had expected and eagerly anticipated, his lips met hers in a kiss so soft it was nearly unbearable. Sparks flooded through her body and she desperately grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. She didn't want _soft _or _gentle _right now. Well, she did want that, but all she could feel at the moment was an overwhelming desire that would not go away without _him_. She could feel Stefan quickly succumbing to this, his lips on hers with more passion than she had ever experienced in a lifetime. He was making her weak in the knees already! To keep herself from falling, Riley tightened her hold on Stefan even more, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist, their lips refusing to part even for a second.

Stefan gasped as he felt Riley's body pressed flush against his, chills rushing up and down his spine. One hand tangled in her hair, bringing their faces even closer, while his other arm stayed firmly around her waist, pulling their bodies impossibly close. Heat rushed through him from head to toe, and a brand new feeling drowned out every other sense. He _needed _her. He absolutely, undoubtedly _needed _her. In the intensity of this moment, it felt as if Stefan's whole world would crumble and shatter just if Riley pulled away. He had to have her… it was no longer an option. Right now, at least in this moment, she was _his, _and he was most definitely going to prove it. Seductively, Stefan ran his hands up the outsides of Riley's thighs as their mouths continued to fight for dominance, causing her to moan slightly, his simple touch causing wave after wave of shivers. Her grip on him tightened even more.

A low growl erupted from Stefan's chest as he hesitantly pulled their lips away, his own lips trailing down her jaw to her neck with open mouthed kisses. Riley sighed breathlessly, running her hands up and down his back. Her fingers quickly found their way back into his hair. She bit her lip harshly to keep from making any noise in the hallway, though it was getting nearly impossible from the way he was kissing her.

And then suddenly, her feet were back on the ground and Stefan's back was turned away from her.

Stefan could feel his unbearable hunger rising, fangs extending. His eyes were completely black, veins protruding around them. _Why did I have to kiss her neck? _he scolded himself, trying desperately to push the desire to kill away.

"Are you okay, Stefan?" Riley whispered, too lost in the moment to even realize why he had turned away. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he felt the hunger disappearing.

"I'm fine…," he replied, quickly turning around and crashing his lips back down on hers. Riley eagerly accepted his lips, smirking against them as her fingers grasped the back of his neck again. But in the back of her mind, her thoughts were spinning until she finally made the connection as to why he pulled away. He was a _vampire! _How could she forget?

Riley instantly pulled her lips away, which Stefan took as an invitation to kiss her neck again. He couldn't help it- he needed to kiss her. Hell, he needed _her _in general.

"We can't do this…," Riley whispered. Her voice escaped almost as a plea, for she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she succumbed to the pleasure Stefan

Stefan immediately forced himself to stop kissing her neck, raising his face so it was inches apart from hers. "Riley," he said softly, lifting a hand to cup her face. He gently ran his thumb along her cheekbone, which caused her to close her eyes in relaxation briefly. He continued. "I don't care about who you are or any secrets you may have. All I care about is _you_, this amazing woman standing in front of me. Please don't ignore this, because I know you feel it too. And I swear, right now, that I won't ever hurt you."

Riley lifted her gaze to meet Stefan's gentle eyes. Was it true? Maybe they all weren't the same? He was so _genuine, _so vulnerable… it touched her. So, she smiled slowly, just a minor quirk of the lips, before kissing him again, heatedly and hungrily, just how they had left off.

Stefan responded instantly. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her close against him as the desire and passion soared through both of them. He added even more pressure to their connected lips, deepening the kiss. Those amazing chills filled every inch of his body, and he knew Riley felt it too, for she clutched at the back of his shirt to stay on her feet. "Inside…," she said breathlessly, and he nodded a bit in response, stepping backwards.

They stumbled into the darkness, desire, passion and need filling the entire hotel room. Riley tugged at his shirt, and he helped her lift it over his shoulders, their lips only parting for a brief second. She giggled against Stefan's lips as he used his foot to slam the door shut behind them.

They were completely alone now.

And, like he had told himself before… Stefan was determined to prove to Riley Saltzman that she was _his_.

And he definitely did...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: awwww... Stiley! xD please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I look forward to every review! xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 7

Riley stood in the shower, letting the water pour down over her as her thoughts consumed her. She peeked up at the window at the very top of the shower, seeing rain falling lightly outside. She looked out at the gray sky with a distant look on her face, remembering everything that had just happened.

She remembered the smile on Stefan's face when he told her that she was all he would ever want, the way he kissed her with so much passion… how he made her feel so _special_. Her heart skipped a beat at the memory.

The rain started to pour.

The pitter-patter against the window made a small smile curl on Riley's lips. She listened to the sound of the rain for a long moment, feeling so relaxed as she slowly ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the warm water on her skin, clearing her head.

Then her fingers lightly grazed her neck, making her recall that moment when Stefan started kissing it so tenderly… _biting _it…

Riley's eyes popped opened the moment she remembered that. He hadn't bitten into her neck with his fangs, but of course he had been thinking about it! He's a vampire! Her breathing started to quicken in panic as the images of Mark started to fill her head, images of a _vampire _draining him dry, leaving him on the floor like a discarded napkin. Was it a betrayal to Mark to have done this with Stefan, the creature that had once killed the love of her life?

The rain fell even harder now, viciously against the window, almost threatening to break it. She was convinced the sky was crying for her at this point. So, without a second thought, Riley fell to the ground of the shower and just stayed there, sobbing her heart out as the emotions overwhelmed her.

She couldn't let this get to her; it was her job. As soon as _he _told her that her mission was completed, she would leave Mystic Falls and never think again of Stefan Salvatore. But until then, she had to follow her orders and be with him as much as possible. She already couldn't wait to leave, but a part of her wondered if she actually _could _leave without Stefan.

She knew the answer unknown.

The rain finally stopped, and she cried harder.

…

The air was muggy as Stefan made his way to the boarding house, the sky still gray from the pouring rain that had just stopped. With shaking hands, he opened the door and silently made his way to his bedroom, where Elena was waiting. The guilt of what he had just done with Riley was now starting to weigh down on him, and he knew Elena's heart would probably break.

With great reluctance, Stefan entered his room and she instantly stood up.

"We need to talk," they both said at the same time. Elena arched a brow in confusion.

"You go first," she said cautiously. He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Elena bit her lip and took a seat next to him.

Stefan looked at the floor. "Do you remember Riley, the one who visited the boarding house a few days ago?"

"Alaric's sister?"

"Yes," he responded with a nod. "Well, you see… the past few days we've seen each other in town and got to know each other. I liked talking to her, I _really_ liked it. It kind of felt like for once there's someone on this planet who gets me without knowing anything, just by looking into my eyes. It was kind of, well… it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." He realized he was starting to get lost in his thoughts and quickly cut to the chase. "So, last night after Damon attacked her, I wanted to take her home to make sure she was okay. I ended up… kissing her. And then this morning I stopped by and—"

Elena stared at Stefan in absolute shock, not expecting this from him at all. Stefan, her innocent_, _gentle, loving _Stefan. _ As the words kept coming she stopped him abruptly. "Did you...?"

He nodded slowly, eyes finally meeting hers. "Yes. We did… I'm sorry, Elena, that I did this to you. You don't deserve it at all. You're an amazing girl, you truly are…"

"Stop," Elena spoke sharply, running her hands nervously through her hair. "It would be a lie to say I'm not upset with you right now, Stefan. But I really have no right to be."

He furrowed his brows in response.

"Damon and I… the other night when you came in late, we would have… done what you and Riley did, but he stopped me. It would have happened. But then you came in and stopped us. I want to be with him, Stefan. I made that choice a few days ago." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you!"

Stefan felt a twinge of betrayal at Elena's words, though he knew he shouldn't have. They spent the next hour talking and mostly arguing until they finally reached a resolution. Elena had come to accept Stefan's relationship with Riley, and he would accept hers with Damon. It would be difficult… but they could try.

…

Stefan looked out at the dark night sky as he held his cell phone up, waiting for Riley to pick up.

"Hello?" she asked smoothly, though her voice was still slightly choked up. Stefan immediately became concerned, his words gentle and caring as he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. Stefan could hear Riley's sigh on the other end as she recognized his familiar, gentle voice.

"Yeah… I, uh… just choked on water by accident a few minutes ago. What is it, Stefan?"

"Well…," he started, a grin curling onto his lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Elena and Damon are going out so we'd have the place all to ourselves."

"Um," Riley furrowed her brows. "Elena and Damon? When you and her just… you know what, forget it. I'm on my way! See you soon, Stefan." Her voice was filled with a genuine excitement as she hung up.

Stefan held the phone for a few more moments, eyes closed in pure bliss. His heart was starting to race just at the thought that he was going to see her again. Of course he was upset about ending his relationship with Elena since they had been together so long, but that was at the very back of his mind. All he could think about now was that impossibly beautiful girl he had met only a few days ago with the most amazing, mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen. That naturally gorgeous woman with the soft, amber hair that tumbled over her shoulders in perfect curls.

Her name was Riley Saltzman. He didn't know much about her, but he knew one thing: he was absolutely, completely smitten.

With a distant smile covering his face, Stefan walked into the hallway, not even noticing that Elena was making her way down the hallway until they slammed into one another. "Sorry," he said immediately until the realization suddenly hit him. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be with Damon tonight… on a date or something?" he asked nervously.

Elena shrugged. "He's not here tonight. I don't know where he went. He went MIA and just sent me a text saying he would be back late." She frowned, running her fingers through her hair and forced a smile. "So I guess it's just you and me tonight, Stefan. We can watch a movie or something."

He bit his lip, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Actually…"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh… _she's _coming over, huh?"

Stefan arched a brow, glaring protectively, not liking the venom in Elena's voice. "Riley is not a bad person, Elena. She's… perfect." That distant, love struck gaze filled his eyes again, sending another small wave of jealousy through Elena. One day, it felt like Stefan was hers and only hers, and within the next someone else had captured his heart completely. But she knew he deserved to be happy, and that Riley must have been pretty amazing to have Stefan so head over heels.

"I didn't call her a _bad _person. It's fine. I'm sure she's wonderful, Stefan." Elena nodded. "We'll watch a movie, all three of us."

His eyes instantly filled with alarm. "I don't know…"

Elena looked at him sharply. "Yes, Stefan. It'll be fun. I want to meet this girl that has you all googly-eyed," she joked, nudging him. He sighed and agreed with a nod, walking to answer the door when he heard the ring of the bell. Elena stayed in the hallway for a few minutes, allowing him to greet Riley.

Stefan excitedly rushed to the door, opening it quickly. The image of Riley standing before him managed to take his breath away. There she was, with her hair pulled up into a lazy ponytail, loose golden-red curls framing her beautiful face. His eyes fell on her lips, making note of the gold lip gloss that shimmered on them as her mouth curled into a smug grin. "Like what you see?" she teased with a smirk, showing absolutely no signs of her earlier breakdown.

He nodded with wide eyes. "You look beautiful. Stunning."

Riley smiled to herself as she felt her cheeks growing warm. She looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I'm not even dressed up."

Stefan grinned softly and lifted her chin up, so that she was now looking up to meet his hazel stare. "Absolutely gorgeous…" he whispered, leaning even closer. Riley allowed her eyes to drift shut, tilting her face up. Then, his lips descended upon hers in a passionate "hello" kiss.

The kiss became desperate the moment it began. Stefan's arms circled around Riley's small waist to pull her as close as she could be. She moaned softly as the kiss quickly grew heated due to their undeniable chemistry, which was now fueling every simple touch of their lips. One of his hands managed to tangle in her hair, accidentally messing up her perfect styling, though she really didn't care at all. Without a thought, she pressed her body tight to his, causing Stefan to instantly gasp in response, already feeling that now familiar heat surge through his body. Every little thing she did made him feel crazy, and he couldn't get enough of it.

The sound of a throat clearing suddenly took Stefan and Riley out of the moment. They both pulled away with now swollen lips, turning their heads to meet Elena's chocolaty brown eyes. Stefan swallowed nervously as he looked between both women, noticing Riley's unpleasantly shocked expression, and surprisingly, Elena's understanding grin.

Riley looked up at Stefan with a heated look of alarm. He opened his mouth to explain, but Elena beat him to it. "You must be Riley. I'm Elena." She grinned, and Riley nodded slowly in response. Stefan slid his hand down her arm to grab her hand. Riley instantly gave it a squeeze. "I know you guys were supposed to have your own night together, but I figured maybe I should get to know you, Riley. I mean, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot now."

She simply nodded awkwardly again. "Of course. That, uh, sounds fun." She glanced up at Stefan. "What are we doing?"

He chuckled a bit and met Riley's gaze. "We're watching _Titanic…_" He rolled his eyes, and Riley gave his hand another squeeze, her own lighting up.

"I love that movie!" She grinned. "You want to sit through that?"

Stefan merely shrugged. "If I can spend some time with you."

…

They were finally all settled in his room as Stefan returned with a bowl of popcorn. An uneasy expression settled on his features when Riley lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. Her smile was warm, but he felt uncomfortable ever since he had left to grab the popcorn. Elena had made a comment about his supernatural speed, which Riley seemed to ignore as if it was nothing. He decided to shake it off and just enjoy the night. He could always ask questions later.

As he re-entered the room, Riley gave him a soft grin and patted the spot beside her on the small couch they had set up. He grinned and silently took his place. Elena turned the lights off, plopping herself down on Stefan's bed as the movie began.

The moment the lights went down, Stefan knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the screen, not with Riley right beside him. He glanced over at Elena, who was already consumed in Rose's storytelling, and quickly pulled Riley into his lap, feeling her squirm a bit. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hands starting to run up and down her thighs, turning to face him with a warning glance, hating the way her body was already starting to heat up beneath his touch. "Stefan..."

A slow smirk formed on his face as he brought a finger to her lips. "Shh…" Now how could she resist _that_? His eyes burned with passion, making her tremble slightly.

Riley giggled quietly and turned herself around, wrapping her legs around Stefan's hips, ever so lightly running her fingertips up his hard stomach over his shirt. She could feel the slight vibrations of a growl erupting from his chest, making her grin wickedly, leaning in close. Her breath ghosted against Stefan's lips as she whispered, "Shh… remember?"

He grinned, looking at Riley with hungry eyes, running his hands up her back. He caught her off guard by suddenly crashing their lips together, though Riley instantly kissed back, knotting her fingers in his hair. That familiar consuming passion that only they seemed to share filled the room, making both of them completely forget where they were. Stefan's hands started to eagerly roam her body, desperate to get closer already. Riley Saltzman ignited a fire from deep within him, no doubt, and a part of him _knew_ it would never burn out.

Riley tightened her legs around Stefan's hips, bringing herself even closer. She smirked against his lips when she could hear him groaning in response to her action, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. She pressed her chest tightly to his, feeling heat surge through her entire body the moment she did. There was just something about Stefan that drove her crazy, and she couldn't get enough of it. He added even more pressure to their connected lips, letting out a quiet "mmm" that seemed to make her insides burn with desire. How did he _do _that? She grasped his face, deepening the kiss, getting so lost in him, in this desperate passion that had suddenly come over the both of them. She never wanted to pull away in the heat of this moment, and she knewhe didn't want to either. That was perfectly fine. God, the things he could make her feel…

Once again, Elena was the one to snap Stefan and Riley out of their intense moment. She suddenly flipped the lights on, slamming the door behind her as she left the room. They both pulled away immediately, staring at each other. Riley snaked her fingers up his chest, trying to steady her breathing. "That was…"

He blinked, still in a heated daze. "Yeah."

She giggled at the dark look in Stefan's eyes, then suddenly remembered what had caused them to pull apart, a deep frown settling into her features. "But Elena…"

As she said that, Stefan quickly grew serious, feeling guilty for upsetting Elena. He stole a quick kiss from Riley's lips before gently setting her down beside him. He stood up with a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to her. Meet me in my room?"

"I don't know, Stefan… maybe I should just go."

He stepped closer once again, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. His voice was desperate as he spoke against Riley's lips. "Please stay…"

She opened her eyes to meet his hazel ones, slowly lifting her hand to run it along the side of his face, their gazes meeting with a mutual need and desire. "Okay."

…

_Journals._

Riley was amazed by the countless number of journals Stefan had kept over the years. There were shelves and shelves of them, starting all the way from 1862 to 2011. Very quietly, she reached forward to grab one of his more recent journals. She needed information, and now would be a perfect time to get it…

She opened it hesitantly, finding her name almost the second she did. She smiled absently, her heart picking up at the sweet things he had said about her. He wrote about her eyes, her smile… the warm rush he felt just by looking at her. Her mind soared with happiness.

Riley mentally cursed herself. She was getting distracted again when she had to be using this valuable time to find out certain things about his—

Her thoughts were cut short when the door to Stefan's bedroom suddenly opened. She rushed to put the journal back in the correct spot, feeling thankful that she had done it in time. She sighed in relief when Stefan gave her a tired grin, though it was still full of the same admiration and _trust _that was there all along.

Trust.

That word nagged at her, the guilt eating at her insides. Stefan trusted her with everything he had. What did that mean to her?

It meant _everything, _but she had made it worth nothing. She was already hating herself for it. She promised she would make it up to him someday. She had to.

"What happened with Elena?" Riley finally asked when she had gathered her thoughts. Stefan merely shrugged and stepped behind her, brushing her hair to one side. She tensed for a moment until she felt the soft brush of lips against the back of her neck, his touch feeling exactly like the inside of a rose petal. She leaned against him. There was something about Stefan that calmed her, made her forget everything but him, something that made her feel higher than any drug ever could.

He _was_ her drug.

He was her sweet, sweet sin… her dark prince… Her forbidden lover.

Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Riley was already beginning to fall for Stefan Salvatore.


End file.
